Sakura Skylark
by OuranBasket
Summary: There is a blood red sakura tree on the grounds of Namimori Middle School, with certain rumors surrounding the mysterious tree. Hibari has never believed them, but when he makes devastating accusations against another Guardian-who has been trying to win the stoic prefect's heart-can the tree's power help Hibari see what is in his heart? Uploaded once, got deleted. LemonWicky


Sakura Skylark

Another Friday at Namimori Middle school.

The only difference was today the Sakura Trees started to bloom.

Of course, this was nothing strange. It was the beginning of spring after all, and Namimori had numerous Sakura Trees around its large property, all in the traditional white color or in the pretty pink. There was, however, a certain tree that bloomed neither white nor pink, but a deep red color.

It has been rumored around the school that the reason that one particular tree's blossoms had a crimson red hue was years ago, a student had hung himself from that tree after he had confessed to his male crush, the Captain of the Kendo Team.

The boy had been heartbroken when he was rejected. It came as a gut-wrenching shock to his friends and family when the following Monday, his body had been hanging from the tree.

His crush, unfortunately , had feelings for him as well-only too afraid to admit it, for fear of ridicule by his team-and the night the boy's body had been found hanging from the tree, he had committed Seppuku under the same tree.

To this day, it is whispered that the only way to rid the tree of its horrible, bloody burden is for two male lovers to admit their feelings and spend a moonlit night underneath its fully bloomed shade.

Hibari always snorted at this ludicrous tale. It only served two purposes.

One=Scaring transfer students for shits and giggles.

Two=So girls who were into that boys love stuff had something to fangirl over.

Hibari had his own reason to stay away from that tree. From all the trees, in fact.

Ever since that fight with that damn Rokudo, his sakura-kura had worsened.

Even the mere thought of sakura makes his skin itch.

Nothing more than to go home, change into his sleeping robe, and sink into his plush bed was all he wished for at the moment.

Instead, the cruel gods were forcing him to go to school and be forced to be near those cursed trees.

That's nothing to say against his beloved school, though. He loved Namimori with his very being. And with good reason.

His mother was top of her grade and so was his father.

What he would give just to-

"Stop it." He growled in the silence of his office.

He would, under NO circumstances, think of his parents. There was NO WAY he would start bawling like a baby in school.

It would kill his pride.

That was the only thing he had at the moment.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door, followed by his door swinging open.

"HEY, HIBARI-CHAN!"

Somewhere, somehow, he had pissed off the gods and now, they were torturing him.

"What do you want, herbivore?" He sighed, fatigue taking over him.

Yamamoto smiled. "Well…"

He started to say, walking towards Hibari's desk.

Hibari noticed two lunch boxes in his hand, the cloth used to wrap the boxes having a colorful, _sakura_ design that made his head swim.

"I thought since you were sick that I would come by and give you _this_!"

He all but shoved the box in Hibari's face.

Hibari snorted.

"No thank you. I'm not hun-" He was interrupted by his stomach clearly telling him to take it; that he was starving! Take the damn food!

Yamamoto's faced soften as he set the box down on his desk and walked back to the door to close it.

When he turned back to Hibari, he almost cooed at the sight of his little song bird shyly opening the box and carefully look over the contents.

'_I hope he likes it!_' Yamamoto squealed in his head.

He had nearly been killed by his father when he insisted on making Hibari's lunch. And then he had nearly been suffocated with questions when he had finally snapped and yelled at his father that he was making lunch for his crush.

It was no secret that the baseball junkie had a crush on the stoic head of the Namimori Middle's Disciplinary Committee.

Well…nobody but Yamamoto himself knew about his little crush.

"Are you going to just stand there," Hibari's voice pulled him out of his reverie. "Or are you going to sit down? Because I've no doubt that you are going to insist on eating with me."

Yamamoto stood there dumbfounded for a moment. But, putting on his signature grin, Yamamoto grabbed a random chair and seated himself in front of Hibari.

The two sat in a comfortable quiet, each enjoying their lunch.

Despite his father's misgivings, Yamamoto was kick ass at making lunch.

'_If I do say so myself._'

"…for the…" Hibari mumbled.

Looking up, Yamamoto asked, "What? What did you say?"

There was an excited tone in his voice, Hibari noticed.

Hibari lost his composure and blushed. He looked away from Yamamoto.

Why was talking to him so freaking hard right now!?

Yamamoto, on the other hand, nearly swooned at Hibari's ADORE-ABLE little blush.

"I…I said Arigatō for the meal."

He looked back to the taller male.

"It was deli-eh….okay."

Yamamoto beamed, his happiness apparent.

"Ya know…for an herbivore."

Yamamoto's smiled wavered, but only good naturally.

He could never EVER be angry with his Hibari-Chan.

"So…um…w-why…why did you do this?" Hibari stuttered.

His face was beet red and there were beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Yamamoto thought it was out of embarrassment, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he looked-really LOOKED-at Hibari and noticed his blush looked feverish and he was slightly swaying in his seat.

"Hibari, are you alright?" Yamamoto, with one swift, graceful move, got out of his seat and walked around the desk closer to Hibari.

Hibari was most certainly NOT alright. He felt dizzy and he felt like he was going to pass out.

But Hell would freeze over before he would admit that.

He weakly smacked Yamamoto's hand away when he tried to feel his forehead.

"I'm…per-perfectly…f-f-fine."

And that's when Hibari fell into Yamamoto's arms.

"Gyah!" Yamamoto scarcely had time to throw out his arms before Hibari's light frame slumped limply against his body.

"Hibari!?" He yelped, shaking the smaller male, wishing he would wake up.

"Kyoya…c'mon, wake up!" Yamamoto shook him a few more times, but all attempts were in vain.

Deciding that he wasn't going to, Yamamoto picked Hibari up bridal style and gently laid him on the couch seated in the middle of the spacious room.

He kneeled in front of the couch to watch over Hibari, in case something was to happen.

In case his song bird needed him.

Yamamoto looked at Hibari while he slept.

He looked so peaceful and worry free.

All the anger and arrogance that was always present was gone, and what was there now reminded Yamamoto of…something like a little boy who had lost his parents.

It tugged at Yamamoto's heart to think that Hibari could be masking his sadness and loneliness with over-confidence and hatred.

"Kyoya…" He murmured idly.

Looking at his skylark, Takeshi couldn't help but cup Kyoya's cheek in his hand and gently rub his cheek with his thumb.

Hibari, in his sleep, pressed into Yamamoto's hand.

This surprised Yamamoto who almost let go, but, he guessed that if Hibari was happy-even _if_ it was in his sleep-he would do whatever.

He laid his other hand on Hibari's flat stomach and rubbed it the way his mom did when he was sick.

Yamamoto almost fangirled…eh…_fanboyed_ over how _cute_ Hibari looked in his sleep.

Which, Yamamoto thought, made him sound like a creeper.

A sweet, childlike smile snuck its way on Hibari's face and he sighed happily in his sleep; the physical contact obviously pleasant in his dreams.

Yamamoto sucked in a breath.

That was the last straw.

It was too much.

Leaning forward, Yamamoto softly pressed his lips to Hibari's and closed his eyes.

He almost pulled back when he felt Hibari kiss back, just as softly as he was.

But this was the only chance he's ever got.

He didn't want to waste it.

It was perfect.

It was _too _perfect.

The nice little bubble that they had created was still a bubble, though, and all bubbles pop sooner or later.

Theirs did when Hibari woke up.

The next second, Yamamoto found himself sprawled on the floor, his cheek hurting and the taste of blood in his mouth.

"What the HELL were you doing!?" Hibari nearly shrieked.

He had been having possibly the best damn dream of his life when he woke up to _Yamamoto_ KISSING him!

While he was _passed out_!

It was like his worst nightmare!

"What the fuck was in that lunch!?"

"I-I-I…it's-it's not what you think Hibari, I swear!" The Rain Guardian stuttered.

"The way _I_ think it," Hibari got up from his spot on the couch, tonfa in hand. "Is you made me lunch and drugged it so that way you could weird crap to me while I was off in happy land!"

Okay, even Hibari knows that Yamamoto wouldn't do something like that, but his head was still foggy and he was very paranoid right now.

Yamamoto looked crushed at the accusations.

"Kyoya…please…it's not like that…"

Hibari pointed his tonfa menacingly at Yamamoto.

"GET OUT."

"B-b-but Hi-Hibari…"

GET. THE. HELL. OUT."

Hibari was clearly upset, and Yamamoto DID NOT want to be the cause of Hibari's distress. With tears forming in his eyes, Yamamoto dejectedly got up and, without another word, went out the room, leaving Hibari alone again.

Hibari scoffed at the pathetically sad face on the taller male.

It was like he had killed all his hopes and dreams.

Shaking his head, he walked over to his desk to throw away the boxes.

'_Might as well._' Hibari thought. Still, he felt like throwing them away was…wrong. He frowned at the feeling. Why should it?

He picked up the boxes and stepped over to his trashcan in front of the window.

That's when he noticed two things.

One=the window was wide opened.

Two=The distinct smell of sakura was wafting in through the window.

Covering his nose, Hibari quickly shut the window, allowing some time to pass before he took a breath of fresh air.

'_Damn…_' He thought. '_My head's swirling again. Damn medicine helped for one freaking fight. Then…_'

He jumped when the evening bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Looking out of his window, he watched as the other students filed out of the school, thanking God it was Friday and Hibari had no doubt that most of them were planning on what they were doing for the weekend.

He saw the familiar red-brown and silver heads walking away from the large building, but not the brunette. He briefly wondered where Yamamoto was.

Hibari shook his head hard.

'_Why should I be worried about __him__? He tried to drug…_'

His thoughts came to a shrieking halt.

He remembered one his herbivores on the Committee had opened his window when he commented on how sick Hibari looked.

'_Some nice fresh air will do you wonders, Hibari-San!_' He had said.

And when he went to shut the window…he felt the same as after he'd eaten Yamamoto's lunch.

Yamamoto hadn't tried to drug him…

It was the scent of sakura drifting in through the window!

Well…

"I guess I'll have to…say sorry…to him on Monday."

He shuddered at the thought of apologizing to anyone.

But for now…there was paperwork to be done, Hibari thought as he sat back down.

"That will have to wait."

~~Later: At night~~

Hibari yawned. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 11:30.

"Damn," He yawned again. "I need to get home."

Shifting through the drawers, he found his Box Weapon and opened it.

Roll popped out and yawned, trying to shake away the sleep away from his body.

Chuckling, Hibari asked, "Tired as me?"

Roll's response was to waddle closer to his master, both wary of the sharp spikes on the little hedgehog's back.

Roll licked Hibari's finger, a small smile on its adorable little face.

He is very happy about being let out, Hibari thought, a smile on his face as well.

Grabbing his bag, Hibari held out his hand to Roll, who eagerly jumped in it.

Carefully sitting Roll on his shoulder-so as both of them were comfortable/didn't get stabbed in the eye-Hibari locked the office door and made his way to the large doors of Namimori Middle School.

He briefly wondered whether or not to use the staff door.

Though it was never locked, it's path lead right to that creepy red sakura tree.

He would have to walk right underneath it to get to the parking lot and to get to his motorcycle.

In the end, it was Roll who made Hibari's decision when he hopped of f of his master's shoulder and waddled down the corridor towards the staff door.

Sighing, Hibari followed behind his Box Animal.

Once outside, a familiar yellow blur zipped around Hibari's head before settling on his shoulder. Hibari rubbed Hibird's little head.

This displeased Roll greatly, made evident when he growled at Hibird, who in turn squawked angrily at Roll.

To avoid a fight between the two, Hibari picked up the spiky creature and set him on his should again.

It was on his left shoulder instead of his right, where Roll had been before.

But he knew crisis was adverted when Roll closed his eyes and huffed.

He continued to walk along the path, with the red sakura tree slowly getting bigger as he got closer to it.

Something caught his eye when he got closer.

He stopped dead when he saw someone sitting at the base of the trunk.

Their shoulders seemed to be shaking, and loud sniffles could be heard.

Hibari knew who it was the instant he saw a medium sized Akita Inu laying besides the figure.

He briefly wondered where Kojirou was. Probably in his box.

As he approached, Jirou lifted his head to see who was coming.

Yamamoto didn't even notice when Jirou stood up to sniff the newcomer.

Taking Roll off his shoulder and setting him on the ground, Hibari slid his bag off his shoulder and sat down next to Yamamoto.

It was only then that Yamamoto noticed Hibari.

It was only then that Hibari noticed Yamamoto.

His hair was disheveled, his face was red and his eyes were puffy and tear-stained. His normal cheerful smile gone and in its place was a pitiful pout fit for a kicked puppy.

Had what Hibari said really upset Yamamoto that much?

The goofy, happy-go-lucky baseball fanatic whose smile never wavered was upset because of _Hibari_, of all people?

"Hi-Hi-Bari-S-S-San…?" Yamamoto desperately tried to wipe away any tears on his face. They seemed to stop. Was that a good sign?

"Wha-what are you-you doing…here?" The tears may have stopped, but there was still a slight hic-up in his voice.

It made Hibari's heart break. And he didn't even know why.

All Yamamoto was a stupid herbivore… that looked like a poor abused bird who just wanted some love.

…

Damn.

"I'm sorry." Hibari said sharply.

…silence from Yamamoto. He was staring at Hibari with a blank expression.

Hibari took a deep breath. This apology was going to kill his pride a little.

He took a look Yamamoto and winced when his face turned from blank to a hopeful excited-ness; like a child wanting to hear an apology from a parent when they were wrongly punished.

His pout only furthered the image.

"I made stupid accusations that had no proof. And I realized that…it wasn't your lunch that made me pass out." He waited for Yamamoto to speak.

"…what was it?" Yamamoto asked quietly after a tense moment. He looked away from Hibari, as well. At least his hic-ups stopped.

Taking a deep breath, Hibari said, "It was an opened window. It was letting the scent of sakura in the room and it…" He shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess the smell was too strong and I passed out."

After that, Yamamoto said nothing. He just stared out into space.

Hibari sat next to Yamamoto in silence for what felt like hours.

It seemed like Yamamoto was blatantly ignoring Hibari.

His head began to swim, again, and his heart was beating faster.

He knew it wasn't the sakura tree-not completely-because this particular tree didn't give off a scent.

He didn't want to admit it might've been being so close to Yamamoto.

It was awhile before Hibari felt Yamamoto had gotten the answers he wanted and that his presence wasn't welcomed. Hibari hoped that he wasn't mad at him any longer.

But just as he was about to get up and leave, Yamamoto suddenly asked, "What about the kiss?"

The question surprised Hibari.

Truthfully, he didn't have an answer.

He had just begun to notice the way his body reacted to Yamamoto's presence. The way his heart pounded against his ribcage whenever that bright smile beamed for him and only him.

The way his face flushed when he got a compliment; one that was completely honest.

The way his…lower parts heated up when he got a surprise hug from behind.

Only recently had he longed for Yamamoto; his childlike laugh, his shining smile, and that look in his eyes.

That look that Hibari saw in the eyes of lovers. He saw it quite often when Gokudera looked at Tsuna and when Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

Hibari was too thick-headed and stubborn to realize that Yamamoto already looked at him that way, though.

Yamamoto didn't know when he fell for the cold Cloud Guardian. All he knew is that he fell hard and wanted nothing more than to just _talk_ with Hibari. Just to sit down and have a conversation with him.

Not with formalities, not with familial respect, not with kohai/senpai tensions.

A _real_ conversation with _real_ feelings and…

Hibari tugging on his sleeve for his attention shook Yamamoto out of his thoughts.

When he turned his head to ask what he needed, Yamamoto was met with lips being pressed to his.

His brain short-circuited as he tried to grasp the fact that _Hibari_ was kissing him.

After a few moments Yamamoto figured out that he was suppose to kiss back, so he closed his eyes and kissed Hibari back; he wasn't aware that he was pushing them down towards the ground.

Yamamoto licked Hibari's lip, asking the entrance he was willingly given.

From that moment on, Yamamoto dominated.

Snaking his tongue inside, he ravished Hibari's mouth, licking the roof of his mouth, leaving a tingling feeling that Hibari would soon learned to love.

After awhile, Yamamoto broke the kiss when they needed to breath, a thin line of saliva connecting them.

Both of them were breathing hard. Hibari tried to say something, but was cut off when Yamamoto started to suck and kiss his neck.

Hibari writhed and moaned underneath Yamamoto; Yamamoto, in turn, licked Hibari's ear, which earned him a nice, loud "T-Takeshi!"

Hibari turned his head to the side so Yamamoto could nip at a sensitive spot that made Hibari arch his back and clench his eyes shut.

This also made his hips grind with Yamamoto's.

Yamamoto moaned deep in his throat from the sensation. He was definitely turned on now.

"K-Kyoya…" Yamamoto was burning with need, want, lust, desire, all those lovely emotions that sometimes led to things that people regretted afterwards.

He did not want neither him nor Hibari to regret ANYTHING.

"Do…really wa-wanna…go any farther?"

Hibari stopped wiggling and slowly opened his eyes.

He turned his head so he could look Yamamoto straight in the eyes.

Yamamoto stared back.

"Do you really want to do this?"

Why did he have to sound so…sincere? So…un-sarcastic?

Wouldn't be easier to get all this lust out and never talk about it again?

But…

That look…

That look in Yamamoto's eyes was the same one that Hibari had longed for Heaven knows how long.

It then that Hibari realized what that look was.

It was love.

Yamamoto was offering his love for Hibari.

Hibari never thought that someone would freely offer their love to him.

But, he was still human, and humans tend to want to be around other humans.

Even if it's just one person.

Yamamoto was Hibari's person.

Hibari hugged Yamamoto, burying his face in the crook of Yamamoto's neck.

His soul sang for Heaven when Yamamoto hugged back, hand patting his hair and Hibari felt the small smile on his skin.

It sent Yamamoto's elation straight to Hibari's heart.

"Take it," Hibari said, letting Yamamoto go from the hug to look at him in the eyes again. "As far as you want, Takeshi."

Yamamoto stared at him before smashing their lips together.

Hibari responded immediately, opening his mouth to let Yamamoto ravish his mouth again.

Using the heated kiss as a distraction, Yamamoto unbuttoned Hibari's shirt.

Hibari broke the kiss to shrug the shirt off his shoulders and wad it up into a pillow.

Yamamoto started to go for the pants zipper when Hibari's hand stopped him.

"Kyo-Kyoya-Chan…?" Yamamoto's almond eyes were glazed over with lust and his words came out almost as a slur.

Hibari said nothing as he flipped their positions; Yamamoto was on his back with Hibari straddling him.

Hibari tugged at the hem of Yamamoto's shirt and when it wouldn't come off as fast as he liked, he ripped it to shreds and threw the torn mess to the side.

Yamamoto started to complain, but when Hibari's finger ghosted over a taut nipple, any protest he had died in his throat.

Hibari licked one while had played with the other.

"Kyoya…" The sound was growl, warning to stop the teasing.

Giving the perk bud a quick bite-Yamamoto giving a startled/aroused yelp-Hibari moved lower down Yamamoto's heated body, only stopping when he reached the rough fabric of Yamamoto's jeans.

Slowly-painfully slow-Hibari used his teeth and tongue to undo Yamamoto's pants, then teasingly licked the skin just above his pants.

Yamamoto fidgeted, wishing Hibari would just stop the damn teasing and give him some relief!

Hibari taunted the poor boy more when he palmed the large bulge between Yamamoto's legs.

Finally, Yamamoto had had enough.

In one quick move, his pants and boxers were off and flung a good five-feet from where they were.

"Kyoya…" His voice was little more than a throaty snarl.

It sent electric shocks straight to Hibari's cock.

"I swear, if don't stop teasing me, I WILL rape you."

Hibari understood.

Without giving Yamamoto time to think, Hibari swallowed his shaft, bobbing his head up and down as he licked the throbbing member like a lollipop.

In turn, Yamamoto threw his head back and moaned, deep in his throat.

It sounded like a growl in Hibari's ears, but then again, he couldn't form a coherent thought when Yamamoto suddenly bucked his hips and forced Hibari to swallow more of him.

His mouth was hot and tight and Yamamoto couldn't even imagine what the _main event_ would be like.

It felt _so fucking amazing_, and the kicker for Yamamoto was that it was _Hibari_ between his legs, sucking him off.

It was even sweeter for him when Hibari allowed him fist his beautiful black and fuck his mouth.

"Nngh…" Yamamoto moaned.

His breath was coming out in fast, hard pants and he never wanted this blissful heat to end.

It was hard to think Hibari was a virgin the way he sucked and licked and _pleased _Yamamoto out of his mind.

Hibari forced his throat to relax as he deep throated the thrashing teen, feeling the admittedly large shaft fit in the back of his throat like it was meant to be there.

For Yamamoto, the whole thing was pure euphoria. But when he felt his release coming, he decided that as hot as that would be, he didn't want to come in Hibari's mouth.

He forcibly pulled Hibari's head by his hair off his dick and pinned him to the ground, tearing off his pants as he went.

"What the fu-" Yamamoto shoving his tongue in Hibari's mouth cut short his sentence.

It was a distraction as Yamamoto frantically thought of something he could use as lube.

The answer came when aloud bark interrupted the intimate moment.

Stopping all movement, the two teens looked up to see the Akita Inu staring at them, wide black eyes with a look of amusement and exasperation at his master's forgetfulness. Though, the irritation was canceled out with the playful wag of his tail.

Jirou set a small tube in front of the couple and trotted back to the base of the tree, where Kojirou-along with Roll and Hibird- were cuddled up next to each, sleeping.

The Box Animal curled in front of the smaller animals; preventing them from watching Yamamoto and Hibari.

Yamamoto smirked. "Good boy." He said as he snatched the tube and drizzled generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Hibari chuckled when Jirou's response was to thump his tail on the ground.

At least Roll-the baby- and the birds wouldn't be scarred.

"Kyoya…" He looked back to Yamamoto. Hibari opened his mouth to say something, but everything in the world came thundering stop when Yamamoto put the first finger in.

Pain. Excruciating pain that sent an army of cold shivers storming up his spine. Hibari's mouth was open in a silent scream to yell at Yamamoto to _STOP_!

Yamamoto drew Hibari close to his chest, hot breath on his ear whispering words of encouragement. It WOULD get better, the pleasure WOULD come.

Hibari hung on Yamamoto for dear life, wanting to believe him.

Then he felt it.

"AH!"

He felt Yamamoto brush a bundle of nerves that took away the pain.

"There!" He gasped. Yamamoto brushed it again and the response was the same.

Yamamoto added another finger and scissored Hibari's insides.

Hibari squirmed and grinded his cock with Yamamoto's, which made it hard for him to concentrate on preparing Hibari.

"Skylark…stop. This is gonna hurt if you don't stop."

Shockingly, Hibari stopped.

It made Yamamoto grin just how much power he had over the bloodlustful prefect.

He added a third finger and Hibari thought he was going to freaking _explode_.

He would be fine if it was pleasure mixed with pain.

But it went from pure pain to pure pleasure and he wanted to feel just pure pleasure. He just wanted to be fucked senseless and he wanted it NOW.

But when Yamamoto pulled out all three fingers, he could feel his body's protest.

Yamamoto peeled Hibari from his body and laid him flat on his back.

It was a breath-taking sight.

Hibari, sprawled out in front of him, legs spread wide open, his body begging for his touch.

The way the moonlight shone on pale skin, glistening with sweat, making it look like diamond dust was sprinkled on his lover's body.

Yamamoto chuckled at the word.

Could they be anything less at this point?

Before Hibari got too impatient, Yamamoto grabbed Hibari's hips and without a second thought, plunged Hibari's willing hole.

And the very first thrust just had to hit his prostate.

Shouting in ecstasy, Hibari could do nothing but just lay there and let his virginity be taken. He wrapped his pale, slender legs around Yamamoto's waist and gripped Yamamoto's shoulder with one hand and clawed at his back with the other.

Truthfully, as long as it was Yamamoto and as long as it felt this_ fucking fantastic_, he couldn't care less.

Yamamoto was rocketing in, hitting his core with everything he had, then pulled out with half the speed going in, sending warm flutters to his stomach.

"Ngh…Yama-Yama…ugh…!"

Thrust after thrust, it brought them both closer to the edge.

When Yamamoto changed the angle of the thrusts, Hibari mewled-_mewled_ god damn it-to be touch, and Yamamoto thought of his way of revenge for the teasing he got earlier.

"Beg for it, Skylark." His thrusts were faster and harder.

"…Yama…moto…"

Hibari's eyes were shut tight, arm thrown over his face and head turned to the side, as if not wanting to face the man making him beg like a bitch for his release.

"Beg." He said mercilessly.

"Please…_ohgod_."

Yamamoto's cold hand brushed the underside of Hibari's warm cock, making it tingle very pleasantly.

Yamamoto _tsk_-ed. "You're gonna ha-ve t…to try harder, Skylark."

He changed the angle again and his cock was hitting Hibari's prostate each and every time.

Hibari couldn't take it.

He snapped.

"Takeshi, please touch me, before I fucking _die_!" He begged like a man begging for his life.

That was good enough for Yamamoto as he roughly grabbed Hibari's throbbing shaft and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

It was not too long before Hibari finally-_finally_-felt his release coming.

"Take-Takeshi…I'm gonna-I'm gonna…!"

He threw his head back and arched into Yamamoto's thrusts.

"So-so am…I." He kissed Hibari's exposed neck.

One more thrust, and Hibari felt the coil in his stomach snap, his release spilling all over his stomach and Yamamoto's chest and hand.

Hibari's hole tighten around Yamamoto's cock and with a hoarse cry, Yamamoto came with Hibari.

"KYOYA!"

"TAKESHI!"

Yamamoto's thrusts became uneven and erratic as Hibari milked Yamamoto's orgasm from him.

After the white flash behind his eyes was gone, Hibari slumped to the ground, feeling boneless and content.

Yamamoto was just as content when he slowly slid out of Hibari, then laid down next to him.

For a few moments, the only sounds were the crickets chirping and the soft snores of the Box Animals.

Yamamoto closed his eyes, the nighttime sounds lulling him to sleep.

Just as he was drifting off to dreamland, he heard rustling and felt weight on his chest.

Opening his eyes, he saw Hibari settling himself on Yamamoto, resting his head directly above his heart.

He smiled to himself. He draped one arm over the smaller Guardian.

Hibari made a noise; almost like a sigh of contentment.

The last thing Yamamoto remembered before letting sleep take him is a hand intertwining its fingers with his.

~~Monday: Morning~~

It was at least thirty minutes before morning classes start.

Most Namimori students were just were just now dragging their asses in the large building, the buzz of the weekend still heavy in their minds.

Yamamoto is usually one of those kids.

Though he likes school, ever since becoming one of Tsuna's Guardians, his sleep intake had gone from five hours a night-thanks to school and baseball-to about two.

And Takeshi Yamamoto was a man who was as greedy with his sleep as the sin itself.

Today, however, he was up extra early-two hours early- so he could be where he is now; in Hibari's office, sitting on the Boss's chair with the Skylark himself nested on his lap with legs on either side of his waist.

He doesn't know how the chair holds the weight of the awkward position, but as long as Hibari is panting and moaning like a horny schoolgirl, Yamamoto could less of damn than Hibari AND Gokudera _combined_.

"Ta-Take…shi…" Hibari moaned when Yamamoto's wandering hand drifted lower towards Hibari's pants.

Just before it got to its destination, Hibari swatted it away.

"No…" He murmured, resting his head on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Bad. Not now. Not here." He felt very sleepy; he nuzzled Yamamoto's neck, causing said boy to chuckle.

Yamamoto mock whined, wrapping his languid lover in a bear hug and kissing his forehead.

"Later." He yawned. "Home."

Yamamoto gave something similar to a yip, which Hibari took as a sound of joy.

Yamamoto could feel Hibari's smile on his skin, and he felt a sudden burst of pride that no one but him could put that smile on his precious Skylark's sweet face.

Suddenly, their blissful peace was interrupted by a loud noise, like a stampede.

Before Hibari had time the register the noise, Yamamoto had already set him on the couch and was out the door, a ghost of whisper on his ear saying "I'll be back".

For once, Hibari stayed where he was. He didn't feel the need to see what was happening.

He felt that Takeshi could handle it without him.

For once, Hibari didn't have to worry.

It felt…amazing having someone to take care of trivial things.

With that thought in mind, Hibari stretched out on his couch, almost catlike.

He heard a chirp, and turned his head to see Hibird had cuddled next to Kojirou, both of whom had nested on a pile of paperwork on his desk.

Well, he thought, at least our box animals will get along.

He closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap.

He and Takeshi had unfinished business and he wanted to be well rested for it.

~~Outside~~

"What is going on?" Yamamoto muttered.

"I dunno," Gokudera said, lighting up a cigarette.

They stood side by side, trying to look past the hoard of students, teachers, and staff crowding around a sakura tree.

They saw a familiar face shove his way through the crowd towards them.

"Senpai, what's happening?"

Ryohei shrugged. "Something extreme, that's for sure."

Gokudera started to say something, when he noticed that his ear was pierced.

"Hey," He pointed to the piercing, which was shaped like a feather. "Where'd ya get that, Lawn-Head?"

Ryohei paled.

He covered his ear as he stuttered, "It-it wa-was a gift from…from…um…" He seemed to be thinking of an answer.

The two other boys stared at him, waiting.

Before he could, however, Kyoko ran up to them.

"Nii-Chan!" She called excitedly.

They greeted her politely.

"What's going on, sis?" Ryohei asked, once she had gotten up to them.

"You know that creepy red sakura tree, right?" She asked when she had caught her breath.

The boys nodded.

"Well, this morning, some realized that the same tree wasn't red anymore. It was white! And some of the students are saying that the rumor is true!"

"What rumor?" Gokudera asked.

When Gokudera had started going to Namimori, almost everyone-even some teachers-had told him to stay away from it.

Of course, he had asked Tsuna and the others, but they said that there was an old ghost story about it, but Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ryohei all had said that they never paid much attention to it, so he forgot about it.

"Apparently, there was a guy who had confessed to his crush, who another guy and who was also Captain of the Kendo Team.

The other guy liked him too, but he didn't want to admit it because he thought his friends would hate him, so he rejected him.

The other guy was so upset that-"

"He hung himself from a fully bloomed sakura tree!" Haru came from nowhere, interrupting Kyoko.

"So when they found his body hanging from the tree," She quickly, as to avoid Gokudera yelling at her for interrupting Kyoko.

"The Kendo guy killed his self using his prized katana underneath the same tree that same night."

Hana suddenly came up besides Kyoko.

"There was a rumor that if two guys admit they love each other and," She fake coughed into her hand. "'Do the deed', as they say, when it's a full moon, the tree's petals will turned back to white."

"But that's totally not true, right?" Haru laughed.

"Maybe." Hana said. "But it makes a good love story."

Kyoko giggled before hearing her name.

"Coming!" She called back. "Bye Nii-Chan!"

The other two girls followed her after saying their own goodbyes.

What all three girls had failed to notice was that Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei's faces had darkened and were about ten different shades of red.

"So…" Yamamoto said to break the awkwardly tense silence. "What did you do this weekend? Gokudera? Senpai?"

There was a break in his voice.

"I was studying with…Tenth…at-at school." He put his face in his hands, knowing that he condemned his self with that one simple sentence.

"I was…with…" He started to play with his earring. "Mu-Mukuro got out of Vendicare and I showed him around…the school."

He didn't want to look at his two fellow Guardians, knowing what kind of looks they must have on their faces.

"Hibari and I were here Friday night." Yamamoto said, his head held high, though the blush on his face told that he was still embarrassed.

They were all silent, the students around them being shooed off to class by the teachers.

"How bout we keep this an extremely secret secret?" Ryohei asked.

Gokudera and Yamamoto said yes at the same time before he could even finish his sentence.

Soon, they too were driven away by the teachers, hurrying to class to forget their weekend activities.

It was a good thing too, because the two boys underneath the sakura tree wanted to be alone.

They were wrapped in each other's embrace, one whispering 'Sorry' and 'I love you' over and over again.

The other smiled and gave him butterfly kisses on his neck, face, and lastly on his lips.

'Its okay' Came the ghostly murmur. 'I love you too.'

Soon they, disappeared, but not without leaving the three couples who had freed them from their curse a gift.

~~Author's Note~~

THANK _GAWD_! This betch took me three freaking weeks to write!

oh weel.

I dedicate this bad boy to Jen-Kun and all the other 8018, 5927, and 3369 fans.

Like, comment and I may write what Tsu-Kun and Goku-San 'studied' and what Ryo-Chan and Mukuro-Sama saw on Mukuro's tour.

KHR does not belong to me. If it did, it would either be yaoi, or Tsuna and Haru-Chan would have 10 kids.

Ciao-Ciao! LemonWicky

Edit-Whelp, I'm finally back in action. I started with this ol' hunk-a-junk coz this was my first published story EVAR. SO! I have bunches of other stuff I gotta finish and/or upload. So until we met again my lovelies, this is…

LEMONWICKY!


End file.
